The Super & Batman
by Johnchua
Summary: years after the justice league has vanished ,a kryptonian lost in space for many years landed on earth and have the power of a kryptonian but in the night he's just a normal mann...
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago ,when there was great heroes like batman ,wonder woman ,or also the great superman

A long time ago ,when there was great heroes like batman ,wonder woman ,or also the great superman .But their time has come and go even the batman which is terry mcguiness. All of them has grown old and somehow retired… what could the world do when heroes are dying or resigning .

It was very early in the morning around six am when kids are not even awaken yet…

There is a rock ,not a rock that fell from space . who has the letter S on the chest…

The man is at his teenage around 17.On its elbow there is a wording pronounce Jo-Hn.

The man with his nakedness cause of the impact stood and look around on a dark street .

"where am I ?" he asked himself "this don't look like krypton ." then remembered that krypton was dead and gone… but he do not know when . he then jump and fly and get a new clothes and looking for a place to stay .

After months and months ,Jo-Hn finally settles on earth and start living like a normally life and rename himself and John . John is a boy ,kryptonian which he want to protect his identity so that no body know he's an alien he watches alien movies that's why he wanted to keep it quiet…

John then was encountered with bullies in his school , he saw bullies messing with girls and he went up to the commotion and said "hey you ,leave luthor alone… !" he was scared at the same time .

The bully who was name Jack said to the girl that he'll return after he finished some business which is kicking john's behind . "so newbie ,you have a name ?"

"yeah ,and its I am gonna kick your butt !!" john acted brave and make the whole school hall laugh .

"oh yeah ,how about letting me give you an blue eye ." Jack raise his hand and gave John a punch .

John closed his eye and knew he's gonna get it but instead ,Jack jump around in pain for his fist is badly hurt and called John a freak .

"that was a great performance out there ." said Luthor .

John scratches his hair "nah , I bet superman can do better…"

"superman ,that old geezel ?" Luthor said playing her hair "he's ok but he's old now… he retired years ago ."

John smiled at her "but I respect him a lot ,he safe the world even before I was born well history books…"

"names Lena ,you should know that already oh and I think you got a date with the headmaster."

"I do ?"

"yeah , he's standing behind you ."smiled luthor while returning to class .

Kent led John to his office ,John knew that he was done for and kept his silence they enter his office and they sat down on the chair .

"john ,do you know why you are here ?" asked mcguiness .

"it was jack's fault and all I want to do was to protect luthor ."

"even if I say ,Luthor is a bad friend to hang out with ?"

"she…" john sigh "she isn't eventhough her ancestor is but she isn't"

"john , Luthor are villains look at how her ancestor turn out ,Lex and her mother alexis ."

John gave him a sigh .

Mr.kent ,his principal touches his shoulders "you love superman right ,the one in the history books ?"

John smiled at him " yeah…" john sighed again "but he's an alien from the late planet krypton and also superman ,god knows where is he ."

Kent ,Clark Kent decided to break the secret "what if he's standing infront of you right now ?"

John looked at Clark , "you are superman ?"

"was ,but I am retired .i'd been observing you in school .the accident when you burn the whole class room down when you see the sexy Diana ,which is wonder woman and when jack wanted to beat you up in the end hurting himself instead ."

John was surprise he couldn't say a word . "misses Kral was the Wonder Woman ?"

He was about to asked about Wayne but he remembered that Wayne died in peace few weeks ago .

"john ,I am old . And I need a new superman to protect metropolice . that's why I chosen you .because I know you are also a kryptonian ."

"but ,how did you know ?"

"kryptonian have x-ray visions ."said clark .

John thinked about it "Mr.Kent ,I cant I got to study I don't even know how to safe the world ."

"we all learned that from our pass battles now it is up to you , if its not you who is going to safe the world ?"

John looked around ,thinking and then he made the powerful decision "alright let me do it ,but I cant promise that I can keep the world safe all the time ."

Clark Smiled "we all learned through our mistakes .my grand father tell my father and my father tell me that a true intergreted man uses both heart and mind.By joining the two one will achieve one's ultimate potential."

"I'll do my best mr.Kent."said john

"wait… there is something I have to give you ." Clark gave John a capsule "inside consist of my suit . used it wisely and make me and the late planet krypton proud ."

John smiled "you don't have to worry mr.kent ,leave all your un done dirty job to me ." smiled John ,no now is Superman .

Superman fly off and start protecting the city .

Clark smile and continue his work as principal of metropolice high .


	2. Batman restart

People in metropolice have welcomed superman ,a new and improved version he'd been protecting the world very well

People in metropolice have welcomed superman ,a new and improved version he'd been protecting the world very well.

Clark in his office was very glad to hear the news for a new superman ,with tears dropping out of his eyes looking at his girl ,wife's picture "I sure hope you are not inlove with the new superman Lois ." said smiling .

The flying superman was having fun petroling when he heard clark "is time to come back to class ,john . you're still my student ."

Superman smile and whispered "will be there in a second ." he changed to a blue shirt and red jacket and head to class .

In class ,Lena was sitting beside John "your hero is back ."

John smiled to Lena "actually ,I think you ment to say our hero ,Len ."

"so who do you think is Superman ?"

John knew that he has to play dumb "I don't know ,and I hope you're not inlove with him."

"John ,Luthor ,stop blabbering and pay attention ." said clark ,and continue to explain the day's lesson .the lesson was about when doomsday killed superman and it wasn't clark's favourite part ,what to do . its history clark said to himself .

John too ,hope he wont face doomsday .

After class ,john was hanging out with a good friend of his name Chris ,who is very tall and asked john if they would be superman's pal him jimmy olsen .

"well ,Chris all you have to do .like the history book said look up in the sky .you might see him."

Chris looked up in the sky and he say superman . "hey john look its superman !"

He turned his face and couldn't find his friend "john ?"

Superman glided down to chris .

"hello there ,I heard you wanna be the new superman's pal ?"

Chris was super happy and he hugged superman "oh yes,oh yes !! can I ?"

Superman smiled "ofcause ,you can ." coming from the school's gym was a scream "its coming from the school's gym ." he ran and saw two guys trying to raped Lena .

It was the bully that punched John . "gentlement ,please leave the lady alone ."

Jack's face was red and worried so he ran .

"you ok ?"

"just fine ,"Lena said sarcastically playing with her hair ,she isn't a superman fan .and always wanted revenged for his family .

"I'll be leaving now…"

"get lost ,I don't need your help anyway ."

Superman said to her "Luthor ,I know your ancestor are all my enemies I do not want you to be the same .besides I am the old superman .i am a new friend that protects earth and metropolice .and I protect whoever I wish ." said superman leaving by flying away .

A man looking and Lena spotted the stranger "what are you staring at ,get lost ."

Patrolling in the sky till the sun sat ,superman's powers grow weaker and weaker and stripping away .worrying and panic he landed "my powers ,they are gone ." he said .

He tried running but he was as fast as a normal human being ,running he ran and bang through a tombstone .

"ouch… he put this here…" then he noticed "wow ."

It was the tombstone of Bruce Wayne .

"hope you're happy ."

"who are you !"said john .

The man ,an old man showed up "terry mcguiness , the batman ."

"wow ,and you are suppose to be my greatest friend ."

"actually ,clark told me all about you ."sais terry

"you know ,the original superman ?"

"he was my mentor ,in the justice league .now I am too old and have to resign from the hero stuff."

John was not happy "resign ? who's gonna be my partner . the another partner of the world finest hero ."

"you !"

John is starting to hate terry . "me ? as superman and the batman."

"yes , john . I need you to be a new batman take over my place as batman . just as bruce give me his position ."

"terry , I really want to but being superman is hard enough and batman too I don't think I can manage it ."

Terry gave him the capsule "here ,just push it and you'll become the batman ."

John have no choice but to accept it .John became the batman . instantly he has the attitude of the batman .Smart ,intelligence and also all the knowledge he can get to solve a crime . "superman by day ,the dark knight by night . I think I can leave with that ."

Terry smiled at him "you'll go down in history as the world finest hero ." by the time he looked at batman ,he disappeared .

Terry called clark and got to him "do you think ,he can really do this ?"

"I am sure ,terry . he's a kryptonian just like me well at least better than me ."

"well ,I hope you're right kent . if not I have to take back my position as the bat." Disconnecting he stood beside's bruce's grave and drop two flowers on the ground "you may be gone ,old man .but the batman still live on ."

Out side the batman cursed himself "damn ,how in the world I get to gotham ." then he heard a scream coming from the forest "what the-."

He sneaked to the trees and saw two guys messing with a girl . he threw a batarang and scratched the sluggard's hand . "it's a school night ,I guess I have to call your folks…"

The crooks shouted "it's the batman ! run !"

The batman threw a small rock and hitted the leg and make them fall on each other ,he was surprise "wow ,didn't know I can do that ."

The girl looked and cheered and wanted to say thank you ,by the time she looked at batman .he was gone .

Terry was spying on him and smile "I am sure he'll do good just as both of us did ,dad ."

Putting flowers on bruce wayne's grave .

Early the next day ,the headline was "return of the world finest hero ." john bought the paper and smiled "damn." He said softly "what did I get myself into…"surprising he continue smiling .


	3. date

Superman been saving the day ,and batman been saving the night .was a tired week for John and it was the weekend.

John called lena on the phone ,hoping she would picked up .and she did . "Lena ? hi… john here…"

Lena on the other side smile "I know who you are… john…" she thought that john was superman and she asked "where were you ,this few days…"

"well ,I kinda am doing this part time job ,with writing about superman ,sorta like a punishment when the fight with me and jack."

"you weren't in school ,or were you ?"

"I was in the principal's office… Lena…"

She smiled "sucks huh…"

John smiled and get to business and was worried too "Lena ,are you free this evening…"

Instantly she agreed and said to picked her up tonight ay 6 ,john was glad and said he will see her at 6 .

Beside luthor ,was jack and jimmy .both brothers . "he's lying tonight come and ambushed us I am sure ,he's going to turned to superman and protect me ,and when he did you know what to do." Lena wanted revenge for her family after many years…

superman was out there saving the world ,from mobster to god fathers . he was just to excited for his date today ,then he say Lena .he landed down and said "you're the most beautiful blond I ever met ."

"its orange ,superman ."said lena sarcastically

superman was going to asked lena on a date and then he heard an explosion "I gotta go ,fire on building ."

"you better go ,people might get hurt…" she smiled .

superman rushed to the fire building and heard a little screaming ,crying to be exact .he uses his x-ray vision and found the little girl around a 4 year old .

a worried lady said to superman "you have to safe her ,she's the only family I have now…"

superman smiled "it will be ok ," he ran in and out in a jiffy . "here you go mam ."

the little girl hugged superman "thank you ,superman ."

superman smiled and flew up and blew the flames off the building ,he smiled to everybody and flew away .

when he got back to his apartment ,he changes and take a quick nap and in a few hours he got a date with the beautiful lena luthor .

john dressed up neatly ,and put the batman suit in his bag and move along for his date .

he looked at the capsule and muttered hope I don't need you tonight .

"john ,where are you taking a beautiful girl like me tonight ?"

"well ,lena . you'll see…"

John and lena went to the theme park ,arcade and finally they are tired and exhausted .they spended almost 4 hours and its already 10 pm . so they decided to have dinner .

"so who do you think is this superman ?"

John eating "I don't know ,some kid which has seriously no pride in wearing his underwear outside…" he smiled .

"would you do that ,if I am in danger ?"

John looked at her "that's the job for superman ,I am no hero .Lena ."

After biting the last supper ,they all went out of the restaurant and slowly walking then lena starts "I guess you better take me home now ,its kinda late now…"

John agreed and lead her home by walking ,as lena planned to walk to make the date more romantic .

After talking for a while ,two guys with mask appeared .like the batman .

John stood to defend lena "run… now…"

The batman shot john with a gun ,lena screamed as john collapsed . and the two batmen kidnapped Lena .

Taking her into a valley "we killed him…"said one of the batman .

"he's not superman after all ,we killed a friend and its all your fault !!"shouted Lena .

The two batmen removed their mask and start approaching Lena .

About to touched Lena ,they fell down in a whole . "whose feet was it ?" asked one of the batmen .

"mine !" said The Batman punching his face and also to the partners body .

"you alright ,Luthor ?"

Lena nodded shockedly .

Batman leaving and said to the batmen "next time ,leave the batman shift to me ." said the dark knight .

Lena moved to where john got shot and there was ambulance but no john . she thought that john was taken to the hospital .

In the luthor mansion ,

She was on the phone "you found him ?" said Lena in a hugh eye of surprise .


	4. doomsday

After fighting many bad guys ,john had never felt pain before . he went to the park and breathed in some fresh air… the glass suddenly become crystals and its green glow crystals ,john felt pain from his heart ,he fell to his knees…

His skin become red and pale ,then he woke up ,but he can still feel the pain .

"what was that ?"

He then head to school and study what he must learn ,after that he said to himself back to saving the world again .

Flying minding his own business ,suddenly , a being flying and shooting lasers to him "what one earth ?"he chased that being but it shot superman with some red beams superman then noticed its supergirl "kara ?"

He stood there and used his mind contact "kara ,stop !"

But then he got punched in the face instead and slam down to the ground .

She picked up superman and said to him "who are you !you're not Kal-EL ."

"I am jo-hn ,from krypton . I was suspended animated for a thousand years since krypton dies…"

"A Hn ,your family are monsters !" said kara .

The real superman then come "enough Kara…"

"Kal ? Jo's brother killed you ,his older brother killed you !"said kara "he's the brother of doomsday damn it !!"

"me ?doomsday ? we are brothers ?" asked John.

"john ,listen !!" said superman ,in a painful mood "i… i…" superman collapsed on the floor .

"Kal !" kara hurry fly his cousin to the hospital .

The doctors were inspecting superman and kara and jo-hn were in the waiting bench "if whatever happens to kal ,your ass is my !"

The doctors got out of the inspection room and tell them the bad news "I am sorry ,even one day superheroes must die ,then just resign ." the doctor also suggest that he keeps superman some company .

Superman smiled and asked the doctor to leave them alone and tell them the ultimate truth .

"clark !tell me that my brother isn't doomsday !!"said john with tears coming out his eyes ,begging .

Kara tried to pull john off "its ok , soon I'd be with my friend . and john . no you are not the brother of doomsday ."said kal-el .

John was relieve

"but john ,you are doomsday ."

Kara got more furious and slapped john in his face . "I hope you're happy !"

"kara ,please… john .you are doomsday ,I tried killing you over and over again but you just coming back and almost died again… so I sealed you with a curse of all kryptonian and changed you into a form of a mere baby that make you Jo-Hn .the savior of earth of the future . however if you overaged I don't know what will happen to you . I do not know if you can control your form of doomday ."kal-el's eye closed "promised me that you will control it…"

John knelt besides superman "I will control my powers ,and not let me destroy the city again ."

Kal-el smiled "the great era of superman doomsday is finally over .doomday finally won…" and then he died .

John and kara kept their silence .

And superman's pass was announced .

A funeral was given and john and kara was alone "kara , I am sorry about your cousin ."

"no john .i am sorry ." said kara " I know you didn't know anything .many years ago before you re-landed on this earth .i made a vow to Kal ,then I will teach you used your powers and guide you through your journey ."

John looked at kara "I am afraid ,what if doomsday returned ."

Kara looked at john "then we'll be ready to destroy it once and for all."

They both hug each other and looked at the sky…


	5. abducted

In the deep space ,there is a shuttle that is indeed a kryptonian ship whos name is Morg-If . "it seems ,that we are not the last sons of krypton after all ."

"my lord ,we'd been suspended animation since the end of rao ."

Then a paper in space ,no not a paper but a soul "Jor-El ?" said Morg-Ift . "it's the scientist jor-el !"

Morg-ift touches jor-el soul and saw superman ,killed by doomsday many years ago . "jor-el ,why do you want to be a hero ?" said morg-if "prepare to set for earth ,we are looking for this doomsday ,and kill it once and for all… like we did ,Zod !"

"yes ,Lord If"

Superman flying around earth and suddenly saw a space ship "oh hell ?" he said "that sign ,is a kryptonian ?"

After the death of clark ,kal-el . he can only go to Diana the only survivor of the league "Diana ?"

"its wonder woman to you ,boy . what is it ?"

"I think , we'd gonna face a little trouble…"

In a minute ,supergirl arrive "I am here ,Diana sent me… wow ?" said kara .

"kara ,I thought you said we are the only survivors of krypton ?"

Kara smiled tryng to be unhappy "we are ,but they are the last suspended animation of krypton that my farther ,zor-el ,of argo city ."

"kara ,is there any of krypton that you're not telling me ?"

"yes ,the last land of krypton is…"

"Kara !!!"

"Kandor…"

"DOOMSDAY ! YOU ARE RIGHT TO REMAINED SILENCED !!" shouted Morg-If floating .

The crowd on the ground was looking worriedly

"I will follow you where ever you want me to do ,but don't hurt this people !!"

Kara looked at john ,he reminded her of clark ,jor-el and she is wondering who the hell is Jo-Hn .

"very well ,take him !"

Superman flew to the ship "anyway ,on earth I am not doomsday ,on earth I am superman !"

The crowd shouted a roared "give us back ,superman… aliens !!!"

"we will give back your superman after the trials…"

Then wonder woman stop the kryptonian "wait ! I wanna go too !"

"are you wonder woman ,the last member of the justice league ?"

She nodded ,and they take her with them and also kara .

The whole group of ship ,took of and fly into space… and never returned .

Terry was watching the whole thing "good thing I still have some friends with me… is time for batman to returned…" said terry ,wearing his batman costume and get to his ship and flew to them…


End file.
